


Toy Robots to End All Toy Robots

by EtherMorlon



Series: Tony Stark's Domination of the Childcare Industry [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, And New Shoes, Awesome Pepper Potts, Gen, Going to the Zoo, Happy Hogan is awesome, Happy is a Good Bro, Kid Peter Parker, Made Up Science, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Needs a Raise, Pepper Potts's Shoes, Precious Peter Parker, Sea Lions are awesome, Stark Industries PR Department, Weird Magic, i can't believe that was already a tag, peter is deaged, toy robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherMorlon/pseuds/EtherMorlon
Summary: From high-tech armor for fighting terrorists to an AI, Tony Stark can build it all. So, of course, when he acquires a mini, one-year-old Peter Parker after a misfired spell by a rogue sorcerer no one was surprised when he took the childcare industry by storm. Honestly, he was just trying to make life easier for both Peter and himself.Tony is inspired by Toy Story and makes mini-versions of Iron Man and Spider-Man. Another media incident is caused, at the zoo this time. Pepper deserves a raise. Also, mini-Doom bots were created, but they're not in this.





	Toy Robots to End All Toy Robots

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to note that Peter does remember everything which is why he's not very freaked out about staying with Tony and Pepper. He remembers his friends and school and such, but has a child's outlook and emotions about everything and is just enjoying his summer vacation.

The incident with the shiny, new high-tech hovering carriage turned thousands; if not millions, of heads towards Stark Industries. Numerous inquiries and comments were made about the technology behind the carriage, about who the child with Tony Stark was, and if SI would be heading into the childcare industry. The Stark Industries PR team worked through the night appeasing the public and disclosing that the child seen with Tony Stark was not, in fact, his secret son that he had just taken guardianship over. Pepper and Tony had determined that Peter would be called Pepper's nephew for the temporary time that he was deaged, as Tony's entire family history was so well known to the public. The PR team divulged that Peter would be staying with Pepper and Tony for a short duration and so the public might see the toddler on outings with Tony or Pepper at times.

And so, the hovering baby carriage and Peter were both adored by the public and the media. In short order, Tony had outlines ready to be looked over, with the carriages promising soundless, stable and long-term hovering capabilities, soundproofing, many storage options, heating and cooling systems, and smooth folding and unfolding. The carriages would also come in an array of different colors, styles, and frames. Tony was also throwing in Iron Man themed blankets and sippy cups for free, just because he could and wanted to. Stark Industries affirmed that production of the carriages would begin promptly after a bit more testing was conducted to make sure all safety and health guidelines were followed.

It was safe to say everyone was totally on board with this new venture for Stark Industries. The board members absolutely were over the moon at the new projections of how much money the hovering carriages were going to make. Pepper was just glad SI was gaining good attention and that Tony looked happier as of late. While he was still her mad scientist often coated in oil and still apt to blow things up, he was smiling and laughing a lot more. She knew she had Peter to thank for that.

"Honey, I know that you love those robots, but they can't come with you, Petey-pie." Pepper sighed, trying to cajole the toddler into leaving behind Tony's newest childcare invention

All she received for her effort was a trembling pout and the most miserable puppy eyes she had ever witnessed. They were worse than Tony's, she was sure of it. Pepper was so moved that she hurriedly picked the toddler up and started patting his head to console him.

"Oh, Pete. You know I can't say no to that face. You can't do that to me it's not fair. That face isn't fair." she sighed in defeat, carding her hand through fluffy brown curls as Peter whimpered in objection, "You can take the robots, but it will be Tony's fault if they blow something up."

"Bots be goo'. I be goo'." Peter earnestly assured, staring up at Pepper with wide, innocent, brown eyes

"You're always good Petey-pie. Better than good! You’re absolutely amazing!" She said, swinging Peter around in a circle and causing the mini-Spiderman to squeal and giggle

"Hey, buddy are you ready for the zoo?" Tony asked, emerging in a dark, red hoodie, jeans and his signature red sunglasses in place, fiddling with the straps of a small Spider-Man backpack holding essentials for Peter

"Sea lions! Bots come too!" Peter exclaimed and wriggled around in excitement in Pepper's arms

"He's taking the robots, Tone." Pepper informed, giggling at the toddler, Peter was fit to burst from excitement

"No problem, they'll be fine. Won't you guys?" Tony grinned and crouched down, addressing the miniature Iron Man and Spider-Man figures who nodded in confirmation at the genius

"I can't believe you made actual mini robots of yourself and Pete," Pepper said, staring at the miniature robot heroes in awe, as they calmly climbed into the Spider-Man backpack that Tony had put down.

The inspiration for the mini Iron Man and Spider-Man had come to fruition after the appalling realization that Peter was not catching onto a lot of Tony's jokes. Specifically, Toy Story. And so, commenced a night of binging on the Toy Story series where Tony had the magnificent idea that he could build his own tiny, sentient figures for Peter. A couple of nights in the lab brought forth mini Iron Man and Spider-Man. Mini-Iron Man was able to fly a few feet off the ground, and Spidey was able to jump, twirl, and flip with frightening precision. The mini heroes were mainly programmed to play out battles with the two mini-Doom bots Tony had designed, with mini-Iron Man able to shoot soft darts, and Spidey able to shoot webs and silly string.

Of course, advanced toys weren't all that the mini-heroes were. Tony had programmed the miniature robots with certain protection and defensive measures. The protocols were there just in case his Spider-baby ever needed help when Tony wasn't in reach. The mini-heroes were able to respond to simple commands and had the ability to communicate with Friday in the case of an emergency. Tony; being the overprotective and paranoid bastard that he was, had also loaded a list of approved people that Peter could interact with. The main protocol named Stranger Danger worked as where anyone not on the list who tried approaching Peter would instantly alert Friday who would in turn alert Tony for instructions on how to handle the situation. They were able to provide a small amount of protection, as well. Mini-Iron Man had the ability to shoot stun blasts that could knock people out for several hours, while mini-Spidey could shoot taser webs and small stun grenades. His Spider-baby adored the mini-heroes and couldn't be parted with them.

"Well, Happy is waiting for the two of you down in the garage. He's going to be using one of your less ostentatious cars. And make sure those robots don't blow something up, I've seen what those tasers can do." Pepper said, giving Tony a stern glare

Tony raised his hands up in a placating gesture, "Got it, Pep. We'll be on our best behavior."

"We be goo' Pep-pep! Sea lions!" Peter told the red-head, patting her cheek in assurance

"Oh, I know you'll be perfect, honey. The one I'm having serious doubts about is Tony." Pepper said, smirking at the genius's pout in response

"Such faith! I'm hurt!" The genius exclaimed, clutching at his heart

"Oh, shush you, you big baby! We're taking him to a science museum next time when I'm free. Bye sweetheart. Have fun at the zoo, I want to see a bunch of pictures when you're home." Pepper said, kissing the toddler goodbye and handing him to Tony

"Bye-bye, Pep-pep!" Peter waved to the red-head from Tony's arms as the two walked to the elevator.

Happy got them to the zoo in quick time. Peter was near vibrating in excitement as it came into view.

"Excited aren't ya kiddo?' Happy said, chuckling at the toddler squirming around in his car seat

"Sea lions! Sea lions!" Peter squealed, tugging on Tony's sleeves

"Gotcha, Spider-baby! We'll see lions, first thing." Tony assured, chuckling at how adorable his kid looked wriggling around in his car seat. The toddler had on jeans and an Iron Man hoodie, on his feet were velcro sneakers that lit up arc reactor blue every time he kicked his feet against his seat. The hoodie had been Pepper's idea, she found it adorable dressing mini-Peter up in super-hero themed clothes; from the backpacks to clothes, shoes and even hats.

After paying for entry and acquiring a map, the two men, and tiny tot looked through the attractions and exhibits available.

"Sea lions?" Peter asked, from Tony's arms as he looked down at the map, frowning critically at the paper

"Hmm, we're near the southern gate. To get to the lions, we'll be passing the gift shop, bug carousel, and the giraffes." Happy informed, pointing the path out on the map

"We better get going then. Petey-pie here might just explode if we don't get there soon enough." Tony said, hiking Peter up higher in his arms, and fixing the straps of the small Spider-Man backpack on tiny shoulders. Mini Iron Man and Spider-Man were peeking out of the backpack, heads moving around and taking their surroundings in.

"Sea lions! Go!" Peter yelled, pointing forward

And so, commenced the walking with Peter 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the crowds of people and the sights in the zoo. They passed the shuttle station and flamingos that Peter deemed pretty. The three came to a stop at the bug carousel.

"Want a ride on the carousel, Spider-baby?" Tony asked with a grin

"Ride! Ride bug, 'Ony!" Peter squealed at the sight of the carousel, pointing eagerly at the ladybug seat

Tony sat his Spider-baby on the ladybug and stood by his side to make sure his kid wouldn't slip off the seat. Happy stood next to the ride; by the dividing fence. He chuckled as he took a picture of the genius and his mini look-alike; the two grinning and waving at the bodyguard.

Tony held onto the pole with one hand and another on Peter's back to keep him stable as the carousel started to spin. The genius beamed at his kid as he giggled, laughed and waved at Happy; with the lights flashing on the ride and loud, cheerful music blaring from the speakers. After the carousel ride, the three continued on their way to the lions, passing by the giraffes which Peter was wonderstruck by; pointing at their tall necks and how high they reached.

"There are the lions, kiddo. Do you see them?" Tony pointed out, holding his Spider-baby high

"Sea lions?" Peter asked quizzically, with a confused pout on his face

"Yeah, Petey-pie. There are the lions, don't they look cool?" Tony said, pointing out the lions grazing around in their enclosure

"No. No' sea lions," Peter affirmed with a frown, staring down at Tony inquiringly from the billionaire's arms

"What do you mean buddy?" Happy asked, his brows scrunched in confusion

"No' sea lions," Peter repeated, disappointedly. Mini Spider-Man and Iron Man hung to the toddler's backpack straps; halfway out of the bag and halfway in, drawn out by the confusion.

"You think Pete means something else, some other animal?" Tony proposed confusedly, he walked to a bench nearby and sat down, seating Peter on his lap and pulling out the map

"Wan' sea lions, 'Ony," Peter said, putting his head next to Tony's and staring down at the map, their heads so close that the two's hair blended together. Happy snickered at the two, both had their brows scrunched and lips pursed in concentration. Peter would occasionally look up at Tony as if checking to see if the genius had found the solution to their dilemma. Happy quickly took a picture of the two seated together.

Suddenly, mini Iron Man flew off Peter's shoulders to in front of the map that Tony was holding and moved his metal hand across the page to a symbol of a sea lion.

Tony let out a laugh at the realization, "Sea lions!"

Happy looked over the genius' shoulder at the map and tracked his eyes to where mini Iron Man was pointing and let out a sound of understanding, “Oh, he meant those ones."

"Yeah," Tony said still letting out small chuckles, he looked towards mini Iron Man with a smile, "Thanks mini-me."

The mini sentient figurine gave a small salute and flew back to Peter's shoulder, where mini Spider-Man gave his fellow robot a high five.

"Ya know, those robots are freaking amazing Tones." Happy said, staring at their antics on Peter's shoulder, his comment got him a kiss blown from Iron Man and a thumbs up from Spidey

"I know right! Pepper's been encouraging me to start a line of them. I've been thinking about it, what features to add, what to take off, and stuff. Even I know parents won't want toy robots to have stun grenades and taser webs in 'em." Tony said excitedly, as they walked in the direction of the sea lion pool

"Wait! They have grenades?! And taser webs?!" Happy exclaimed, "Isn't that a bit excessive Tony?"

"Maybe a bit," Tony explained with a shrug and a kiss to Peter's beaming cheeks, "but I wanted them to be able to protect Pete if I was ever not there for him."

"Hmm, I won't argue with that. Everyone knows how much trouble the kid can get into." Happy said, ruffling Peter's hair and receiving an annoyed whine

The three walked through the zoo, passing by the baboons, bears, plenty of birds, tigers, and bison. Peter started wriggling in Tony's arms and craning his neck to see as soon as the sea lion pool came near.

"Sea lions! 'Ony sea lions!" Peter exclaimed, patting the genius' cheek and pointing at the pool

They were just in time for the feeding of the sea lions and the area around the pool was packed. People were crowded around the pool to see the amazing sea creatures, taking pictures and videos of the trainers feeding the sea lions. Tony and Happy found some open space near the dividing fence and stood to watch the feeding show.

"Fish 'Ony!" Peter pointed excitedly

"Yeah, Spider-baby. They're feeding the sea lions fish." Tony affirmed

After the feeding show and showing Peter more animals around the place, they eventually made their way to the children's zoo. Peter had a great time climbing up rope ladders and going up a tree house which had a slide. The children's zoo was interactive with lots of activities to keep kids; and also, one scatterbrained billionaire, entertained and it even had more animal exhibits to see, as well. The three spied turtles, fishes, an array of birds, and many more animal species. Peter also had a blast feeding the goats and sheep. Happy noted that Tony seemed shocked at some of the chickens that were out of their pens and walking around loose in the petting area, at one point poking a chicken on the side which earned significant pecks and squawking.

Soon the three made their way out of the children's zoo. Tony and Peter went inside a nearby gift shop while Happy made his way to get some drinks for the three. The small restaurant was crowded and the line to order was packed; the din in the place loud and boisterous. Happy was in line to order, tapping his foot impatiently and grumbling about how far he was from the front. As he was in line, Happy couldn't help but overhear the conversation of two teens at a table not too far away.

"Did you see what Casey posted?" A girl in a blue shirt asked her friend in red, staring intently at her phone

"Oh, he's here with his girlfriend today, huh? Omg! Tony Stark! No way, that pic can't be real!" The girl in red stated after checking her phone

"Well, I mean, where would he get the time to fake it, ya know? That kid is sooo adorable, don't you think?" The girl in blue inquired

"Hmm, true. Omg! Do you think we could find them here?" The friend in red asked, fingers flying over her phone and a flurry of notification sounds assaulting the restaurant

"We should so, totally try. Omg! Casey posted another pic. Look! They're at a gift shop. Let's go check." The girl in blue stated

"Wait. What if it's not Tony Stark though?" The girl in red asked, a slight frown on her face

"Girl!? Did you not see the goatee? And those sunglasses are totes his style! It's def. Tony Stark! Let's go, girl!" The one in blue said excitedly, pulling her friend out of her seat

Happy snorted in laughter and stayed in line, unworried about Tony not being able to handle two teens.

Tony set Peter down to look around the gift shop. His Spider-baby eagerly took everything in. Mini Iron Man and Spidey were at Peter's shoulder looking around and on the alert in such a crowded area. He toddled off to look at the shelves that his head could reach with Tony following behind also looking at what the gift shop had to offer.

The two looked around for a while, Peter was fascinated with all the stuffed animals while Tony looked at small figurines and collectibles; trying to find something Pepper might like. In the end, he chose some nice-looking animal figurines for Pepper, Rhodey, May, and Happy. He also picked out a book of facts and information on the animals they had seen around the zoo, something he was sure Peter would love. Instead of bedtime stories, his Spider-baby loved nonfiction. The kid would find a book on animals or plants; whatever he found interesting, for Tony to read to him before bedtime.

"'Ony wook! Sea lion!" Peter tugged on Tony's pant leg, holding up a giant plush sea lion toy when the genius turned his head to look at the toddler

"Hey! That one's cute. You want it, kiddo?" Tony asked, crouching down and ruffling his Spider-baby's hair

"Yeah! Fo' Ned an' Jay-jay too!" Peter said, staring up at Tony with wide, glimmering eyes and a pout

Tony chuckled at the face, "Oh, kiddo, how can I say no to that face? I'm sure Ned and MJ will love them!"

"Yay! 'fank you, 'Ony!" Peter exclaimed, giving Tony's leg a hug

"Aww, kid. It's nothing. I'm just happy we had such a good day. Let's go buy all this stuff and go meet up with Happy." Tony said

After paying for the things, arms laden with his Spider-baby; who was happily hugging his new sea lion plush, and bags hanging from his forearm, Tony walked to exit the gift shop only to hear his name shouted out from the other end of the shop. He turned around to see two teens excitedly run up to him.

"Well, I guess Tina was right." The genius muttered to himself, as Peter gazed curiously at the two teens from Tony's arms

The teens were two girls; dressed in blue and red, probably around the age Peter would be at present, if not for an insane sorcerer.

"Omg, Casey was right!" The one in blue squealed

"Oh my gawd! Mr. Stark, we're like super fans! Could we like get a selfie with you?" The girl in red asked, giving Tony puppy eyes, looking so ever hopeful

Tony stared in surprise for a second, wondering if watching over mini-Peter had somehow made him more vulnerable to the puppy eyes. Before this entire debacle, he would have at least uttered some snappy lines or funny quips. Now, however, he agreed immediately, if only so that sad, hopeful look would be wiped away from the kids' faces. He supposed he had always gone for the funny, drunk uncle vibe and now he had this whole nurturing, sensitivity thing going on. Honestly, he had no idea where else this new side of him could have come from other than because of taking care of Pete.

Tony looked to Peter who was still calmly snuggling his sea lion and seemed at ease with the situation.

"Uh, yeah yeah! Sure, kids. That's fine." Tony said, hefting up Peter and posing with a smile for a selfie with the teens

The gushing of thanks and starstruck quality of the girls had made others in the gift shop curious to what the commotion might be. As Tony's Head of PR had surmised, only a thorough second glance was needed by most people to see that Tony Stark was amongst them. Of course, this caused quite the stir and had people converging in the gift shop with their phones and questions.

While Peter had been calm in Tony's arms with the two teens, seeing such a large number of people gathering around them frightened the toddler; with him becoming agitated and claustrophobic. He squirmed and whined in alarm, hugging his plushie close to him and staring at the people surrounding the two as if watching a train wreck about to happen. The flashes from cameras hurt his eyes, while the people's shouted questions and exclamations crescendoed increasingly, making Peter's ears ring from the noise.

"'Ony!" Peter cried, his eyebrows pulled down and hiding his face in the genius' shoulder

"I know, sweetheart. I know," Tony said, curling his arms tighter around Peter, "We'll get out of here."

Suddenly, alerted by Peter's distress mini Iron Man flew off the toddler's shoulder and into the air. The mini hero flew near Tony's shoulder height, in front of the two. The crowd grew quiet and stared in shock at what seemed like a toy-sized Iron Man suit, threateningly point its blasters at them. Even more shockingly, a toy-sized Spider-Man had appeared on Tony Stark's shoulder and pointed his hands at the crowd forming behind the genius. Together, mini Iron Man watched the front and Spidey watched the back.

Murmurs started to ripple through the crowd, as they wondered just what these toy sized replicas of the famous heroes were and what they were doing here with the genius and Pepper Pott's nephew. The two teens had backed away into the crowd as the mini heroes stared down menacingly at the people.

"Please back off. You are causing distress to the child. If not, defensive measures will be taken." Mini Iron Man said to the crowd, which only caused the noise level to increase

Tony hummed soothingly and stroked Peter's hair, as he wondered about how on earth he would be able to walk out of the gift shop without causing his kid to become more upset. The noise level was deafening, and even with his sunglasses the flashes from the cameras pointed at his face was almost blinding with the glare from the noonday sun that filtered in from the large windows of the shop. He felt like a deer staring into headlights, frozen from shock and horror.

Just as he had steeled himself and took a breath to calm down the people who had converged around the two, he heard a familiar voice barging through the crowd and making his way to them. Tony felt a tug on his elbow and smiled in relief to see Happy at his side.

"Come on. We're getting outta here." Happy said, face serious with anger and outrage

Peter had peeked his head out of Tony's shoulder at Happy's voice; his eyes were teary and face blotched red, "Hap-hap! We go home!"

"Yeah, buddy. We're going home now. Let's get you two out of this mess." Happy said

The bodyguard lead the two out of the gift shop and to the car without incident. Tony threw open the door and got inside while making sure not to bump Peter's head on the top, and slammed it closed with more force than necessary. After the two were safely inside, Happy revs up the car and peels out of the parking lot, cursing up a storm the whole while.

"Language, Hap. Got young ears back here." Tony said, without much humor. Peter had literally crawled into his lap, sniffling and burying his face into Tony's chest as the genius cuddled him in his arms.

"God, Tony. I'm so sorry, that crowd was my fault. I saw the same teens earlier, and they were in that crowd in the gift shop. I heard them talking about you at the restaurant and trying to find you and Pete. I, honestly, didn't think anything would happen." Happy explained as he drove back to the Tower

"It's not your fault, Hap. I don't want you blaming yourself for this crap. I didn't see it coming either. Shit happens, but you're family Hap, and you've always had my back no matter what crazy mess I've found myself in. Today included." Tony said, with a reassuring smile

Happy smiled in relief and relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. He drove home as Tony calmed Peter in the back.

Tony had Peter cradled in his lap, the toddler attached to him like an octopus. He soothed through his Spider-baby's brown curls and held him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Scawy 'Ony," Peter mumbled into the genius' chest, his breathing soft and eyelids drooping after the entire ordeal

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I promise to never, ever let something like this happen again." Tony said with fierce conviction, holding onto Peter until the toddler falls asleep in his arms

"He finally asleep? Poor kid, the crowd really scared him, huh?" Happy asked from the front of the car

"Yeah. Hey, how much do you think building an animal sanctuary would cost?" Tony asked, in sudden thought

"Tony..." Happy groaned in exasperation and fondness

"Tony Stark, well known as the superhero Iron Man, was seen today at the zoo of all places! He was there along with his bodyguard Harold 'Happy' Hogan and Pepper Potts' nephew. Several pictures of the three were posted all over social media. It seemed that Mr. Stark had taken the kid to enjoy a day at the zoo." The anchorman said, with a smile on his face as he turned towards his co-host

"Well put, John. But that wasn't even the most surprising thing to come out of this. It seems that Mr. Stark; whom we all know is one hell of an amazing engineer, has made one more invention for Ms. Potts' nephew. I should probably say, two new inventions. If we turn our attention to the screen behind us, you can see just one of the pictures taken in what appears to be a gift shop at the zoo. They might look like toys but..."

Pepper turned off the large TV in her office and pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt another headache and what was going to be another shitshow media frenzy incoming.

She was going to demand new shoes. She deserved new shoes. Several pairs of new shoes. It was her right to have new shoes, several pairs of pretty, pointy, tall heels that made Tony look even shorter standing next to her. His adorable pouts as he had to look up at her were just too damn cute.


End file.
